kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KirbyFan
Archive (Please do NOT edit the archive! All comments must be on "User talk:KirbyFan"!) Rules: *If you flame, vandalize this page, or spam it up, you WILL be banned! *If you're going to post a comment, do so below this line. ---- Welcome Back! Hi again! It's great to have you back! EmptyStar 20:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *In the words of Kirby: Hiiiii!!!-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 20:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) unable to create account KirbyFan, i've tried and tried, but i cant create one! PLEASE help me!!! It's not a hockey puck! This is a picture of an actual curling stone. The ability in Kirby 64 is a curling stone. Please don't change it again. http://visual.merriam-webster.com/images/sports-games/winter-sports/curling/curling-stone.jpg Wikiar 18:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :If you really need another example, here: :http://www.trianglecurling.com/images/RocksAndBroom.jpg :It even has the same colored handle!! :This is a hockey puck: :http://www.theheckler.com/news/articlefiles/510-hockeypuck.jpg :Now please leave the page alone. EmptyStar 20:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) not able to create account KirbyFan, i've tried to create an account many times, but it wont work! Could you PLEASE help me!? Request I have a project for you. See our header on the top of your search bar? Right now it's something like "Kirby Wiki - Kirby 64, Kirby Super Star, games, and more". Find out who's responsible for doing this and change it back to "Kirby Wiki - Your guide to everything Kirby!". Thanks. EmptyStar 01:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Power-crazy Hey KirbyFan. I hope you remember me. I've been gone for a while now and it seems as though you and EmptyStar have everything under control, but there's only one problem. You're kind of abusing your powers. You don't need to protect everyone's page or permanently ban every vandal IP, for they might be public like a library or someone's large house. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Archiving :I don't know how to, sorry. If I knew how, I would've already did it by now. Could you help? EmptyStar 18:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ How are things going around here?--unsigned comment by Blue Ninjakoopa lolno Stop plz :( http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You make it sound like we're working slaves. What the hell is wrong with you? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 1. Stop making so many sections on my talk page. 2. "I thought BrawlFan181 was a useful user..." the key word there is "useful", as if we're gathering users just to work them into adminship. 3. You need to tone down your abuse, or I'll request that you get it removed. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #It wastes bytes and causes lag. #You don't ask a user if they want adminship and give it to them upon request. You didn't even bother consulting with anyone else. #You're seriously asking this question? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #You can stop making so many sections for no reason? #What? #I don't need to, because it's so painfully obvious. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #...yes you are. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to act smart. However, your numerous spelling errors prove otherwise. #What is obvious that I'M not seeing? YOU are the one with the problem. #Fail. Emotions don't exist on the internet. I am annoyed, yes, but not angry. There's a strong, notable difference. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) #Wow. Just delete the sections and put the messages under one please. #That's irrelevant. I''' am telling '''YOU that YOU have a serious problem. #You never said anything about "pissing out". http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) KirbyFan Kirby Wiki:Administrators. Please read the section What administators cannot do. Locking Curling Stone at your edit was ridiculous and unneeded. If you have a problem with a page, take it to the talk page and let the community settle it, instead of starting a fight. Max2 Sorry to bug you Can you move content from the page Canvas Curse to Canvas Canyon and delete Canvas Curse? Because Canvas Canyon is the official name for the level. I'm here Sorry, something came up. I'm not sure how active I can be this week, but I promise I'll get back Saturday. EmptyStar 18:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Hello. Is there something you wanted or did you just stop by to say 'hi'? EmptyStar 03:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, something came up. We need to fix the quote template. The quote itself should be in italics (as should the name of the game it's from), and the character who said it shopuld be in bold. But it doesn't seem to work on Meta Knight's page.. Help? EmptyStar 04:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::It still doesn't look right. Check out Rowlin and Captain Vul. The quotes seem to be in a bigger font. It could just be me though.. EmptyStar 18:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hi! I'm going on vaction and I won't be back until next Saturday. The place I'm staying might not have internet, but if it does I'll try to check in from time-to-time. Don't start another/ join a fight with Blue Ninjakoopa, and make sure nothing gets out of control Bye! Have fun while I'm away! EmptyStar 06:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Has Blue been here since I left? Just wondering... EmptyStar 00:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't put the "What episode? things on any of the pages. Look at List of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episodes for reference. EmptyStar 23:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Could you update the main page please? I won't be able to. You do know how to change the featured article, right? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 18:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Be creative, I'm not your mother. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Please do not address me as any kind higher authority. And no, you keep messing with my talk page and you probably removed it. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) This is a warning from wikia I've e-mailed a wikia staff member and reported your abuse as an admin here. This is a warning; if you do not unprotect every single template page on this wiki, you will have your powers removed. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) In response to your comment on Blue Ninjakoopa's talk page: Yes, that is counted as abuse. Protecting a page doesn't just mean "lol only i can edit this". Protected pages are used for things that people shouldn't edit, with a good reason, such as to prevent an edit war, or mark a page of importance, such as the about page. Max2 I don't really think most of those templates counted as pages of importance. And, that was just a dramatization. Max2 Please move your signature to a sub-page. Max2 Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy! You are an admin right, do you know why my user name isn't in the featured users list? Is because I am new? If you could would you or someone put my user name in the list? ;( --Helperkirby24 23:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Helperkirby24 ohai newfag :o Please stop thinking that you're the only existing user here, and that only your edits should be allowed and are important. Thanks. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What the... ...I do not think that only my edits are important. And don't you dare call me a fag (because I ain't even gay), you troll.-- lol "newfag" just means that you're new, and thus, bad at how the internet works. I didn't want to PA you. Troll? Please, stop. You're killing me. Do you have any idea how fast you'd be off your compuer if I actually put forth the effort to troll you? If anyone is even close to a troll in this situation, it's you. Do not make assumptions, brah. And your edits prove your argument otherwise (don't make me bring the links lol). Stop throwing unsoucred PAs at me; it's like slamming an object onto a trampoline and expecting it to break in at least 100 pieces. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :A personal attack (commonly abbreviated PA on places such as this) is a negative and intetnionally hurtful comment towards another user. See here for an example. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Eh. Show me some proof that I've been a troll on this wikia. I'll counter it with 100% assurance. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::...that was a personal attack, and you yet again prove to me that you selectively read over and skim my responses to your trolling by calling me a "load of bullshit". Also, newfag, you don't really want to play this game with me. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I never called you "a load of bullshit". I called your statements about your trolling "a load of bullshit". How did you misinterpret that? And I ain't a "newfag".-- :::::Lmao I still don't know how you think I'm "trolling". Is it just your only rebuttal? You've been trolling and PAing me since much early this month, so zzz. And you are a "newfag", because you fail at putting up an argument, and added with that, trolling. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ... I was gonna say "Hiiiii" to you but it appears you have a lot of people who hate you. I've noticed that you and I almost have the same exact user name except I have "Ultimate" in mine... see ya... 15:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Amazing observation. Hey Lucario. Did you see my signature? And why do people hate this guy? 15:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Cool, ultimately not usefull for getting to your page, but cool. And I have no idea (I think it's mainly BNK that hates him, but I was gone for a while so I'm not sure...). Oh and BTW, it's either CL, Crystal, or Crys (Favorite). Huh... well there's a site that's somewhat connected to this one called Villains Wikihttp://www.villains.wikia.com. Somehow I got an account there too although I didn't want it at all. I got it by making one little edit on a user's talk page while I was still logged on... word of advice to you my(hopefully) friend, do not do that. That's the mistake that got me two accounts on two different wikis. I'm only a jerk there because I didn't want to be a part of that site in the first place... yeah... but other than that I'm not really a jerk... 17:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :That's what wikia does you have an account on all wikias now. ::KirbyFan's been acting like a douchebag (trolling/asshattery/general personal attacks) and I'm trying to set him straight. His powers at this moment hang by a very thin line... http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, there ya go Ultimate! ::::Blue Ninjakoopa is an asshole. He called me a "fucking idiot"!-- 14:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::¤_¤ WHAT THE HELL!? You can not take away my powers for no good reason! That's abusing your powers! :There is a reason I took away your powers. You were defending a troll.-- ::But I wasn't abusing my powers! This is completely unfair! hi Stop trolling and read the wikia guidelines please. You've done nothing but personally attack, abuse, and harass whomever has "pissed you off" and you are content on calling anyone in denial of your retarded methods a "troll". If you do not stop being a douche, I will have to report you to Kirk via e-mail and you will be both stripped of your powers, and banned from the Kirby Wiki in general. Addressing Crystal Lucario's abilities, I'm going to give them back, because he deserves them and has worked hard, as your edits (78.4% of them anyway) are reverts, talk page rants (mostly mine), and failure to utilize the preview button. Crystal lucario was not "defending a troll", he's a really good friend of mine and wasn't going to let you talk to me like I'm some kind of dumb shit. I do apologize for calling you a fucking idiot (I guess you can't tell a mentally challenged horse that he's mentally challenged, huh?), as I had made the mistake of losing my temper, which as an admin, should not be done under any circumstances. If you aren't on, I think this should be the first thing you read when you DO log back in. This is your very last warning, and you can think I'm lying if you want, but when you're one of those IPs trying to get by with an edit, you'll be sorry you made that accusation. Have a lovely afternoon. -- http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd just like to say it's morning here. "0_0" ... 17:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I edited ice dragon and more. You should check out some I put in italics. (Harriet13 22:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) :Don't talked to banned users. ::trolls* http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) YES I GOT THE POWER! *goes power mad* JK.-- :YES I GOT THE 'CRATNESS! *goes 'crat mad* JK.-- ::YES I GOT THE CELESTIAL VALLEY! *goes celestial mad* JK.-- 16:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ...and by the way... I have a sort of good idea for a superstar Arena battle. Here goes! What about either Spark vs. Plasma or Sparky vs. Plasma Wisp that way whichever one gets chosen doesn't really end up a team battle which is apparently not allowed at the Superstar Arena. Tell me if any of those are a good idea or not. 16:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Not too bad. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Stoned Vs. Rocky lol u mad? Stop trolling and read wikia's guidelines, thanks. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Up high Blue! I love Kirby!!!! I'm a new member to wiki. I am obsessed with Kirby. I also love Strawberry Flower. Now, I'll list random Kirby characters: 1. Kirby 2. Meta Knight 3. King Dedede 4. Escargoon 5. Tiff 6. Tuff 7. Lololo 8. Lalala 9. Jakori 10. Marx 11. Wham bam Rock 12. Wham bam Jewal 13. Whispy Woods 14.Keeby 15.Galacta Knight 16.Nightmare 17.Customer Service 18.Dark Matter 19.Zero/Zero Two Nice list, huh? Do u have Brawl? If so what's your friend code? Mine's......oh, my brothers on the Wii, guess I'll tell ya later 2-day, or tomorrow...if I remember.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 23:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :He's perma-banned for being a dick (ie, He won't respond...)